


Double kill

by super-heroes-of-middle-earth (plopi99)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, assassin avengers, clintasha will always be my otp, steve seems atracted to you, you like steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plopi99/pseuds/super-heroes-of-middle-earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hired to kill some asshole for some reason you didn't ask, mostly because you didn't care. All you want now is to kill this guy, and maybe even the one who claims your target and to get the hell out of there before the cops catch you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double kill

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU based on the prompt "Wait, you've been hired to kill this guy too?!" You can also find it on my tumblr superheroesofmiddleearth. It's only this short but if anyone wants me to write a part 2, i'd be willing to do it. just let me know what you think ^_^

Wait, you’ve been hired to kill this guy too?! AU

You tip toed your way into the apartment. “Who doesn’t keep their door closed at night? You must be one hell of a fighter if you’re so relaxed while there’s a contract on your head.” you think, advancing your way into the apartment.

Adjusting the goggles on your eyes, you maneuver carefully through the room until you find the master bedroom, with the lights still on. There was only one person living here so that must be your target.

You take a step into the light, taking off your goggles before the brightness blinds you. The guy in front of you has not yet felt your presence and he stays with his back at you, unaware he spends the lasts minutes of his life staying on facebook, chatting with girls half his age .

You were hired to make him disappear. And to do that, you had to use your abilities to use a gun and anything sharp enough to cut for that matter. You didn't care why he had to die, what he did to your employer. 

You took a small throwing knife and it flew into the screen of the laptop. He started to scream making your ears nearly bleed and he started to throw things at you, making you temper go up. Now you wanted to kill him.

In four steps you were near him, a gun at his head.

“I come from the behalf of someone you know as the Syndicate.” You take your phone out and start filming. “Any last words?”

“Please… “he started to cry. He broke down into a crying mess and you nearly felt bad for him but you had a job to finish. You got half of the money and you needed the rest.

“Stop crying and face your death. I will not kill a whining baby.” He held his head up and you were about to pull the trigger someone enter through the window, pieces of glass flying everywhere.

You had to shield your eyes from the shards, making sure your gun stays on the target. A second later you had you other gun out and trained on the new comer.

“Who are you?” he said, doing the exact same thing as you, pointing two guns at the two people in front of him. “What are you doing with my contract?”

“Wait, you’ve been hired to kill this guy too?!” you say in an annoyed voice, raising an eyebrow. Normally you’d both compete and try to kill each other in the process of killing the target but this guy is awfully familiar, but his face was half  covered by a mask.

“Who are you people and why do you want me dead?” the man cried in front of you.

“I don’t want shit with you buddy.  You’re just in my way to get about 12k. A guy has to survive.”

“Who the hell are you? This is obviously my kill, my money. “ you raised an eyebrow at his smirk. _“Even that stupid smile of his seems familiar_.” You get ready to shoot. “Tell me your name. I would like to know who I kill.” He rolled his eyes.

“I would also like to know who kills me.”  said the poor guy that was standing on his knees, hoping he still a chance.

“You shut up” you say glaring at him, but still keeping an eye on the other assassin.

You start to hear police sirens and you know you have no more than a minute until you’re in a prison cell for the rest of your life. The other guy obviously had the same idea because like on cue you both shoot the target in the head and point the other gun at each other.

“I have no time for this. Give me the kill and I’ll be on my way.” The sound was even louder now. “ _30 seconds until the first one gets to the building, 30 more until they get to the stairs, a minute until the climb to the 3 rd flour. Plenty of time to kill this intruder.” _

“If you’re thinking you have 2 minutes to kill me, you’re wrong. I think we have about 5..4…” the sound of the cops entering the apartment was clear now. How could you have been wrong?

“Don’t move!” someone screams. You put your guns back in their holsters and shoot a glance to what they consider to be your partner as he is doing the same thing. He still has a stupid smirk on his face.

“So Y/n.. “ you try to seem unfazed by the fact the he knows your name and he told it to the police. “Remember that time in New Delhi? What we used to call the circus family?” It all snapped into place. You knew what he was about to do and that he was offering you a chance to go with you. Also you now know why he seemed so familiar. “ _You mother…”_

“Stop talking and stay down. Put your hands behind your head..” you put a knee down and look at your phone next to you. You cannot leave it here. There’s nothing on it that could lead to your or your employers but you just bought it and you have good music saved on to it. You grab it and put it in its holder as subtle as you could.

“Wait for it….Now.” he screamed and you were both up and out the window in a split of the second, before the police had a chance to fire any shots.

Surely your friend, at least you now know he’s a friend, had a rope ready for him to help him escape. At the end of it there was the rest of his equipment and a car ready to go as soon as you were in.

He finally took of his mask and gave you a big smile.

“It’s been a long time Y/n.”

“Clint you asshole. You should have told me it’s you. I actually considered shooting you. How’ve you been? Forget that. You knew who I was and you still wanted to shoot me? What gives?” you send him and angry glare to your friend.

“Same old Y/n. I’ve been fine by the way, getting jobs, spending time with Tash. I joined a team actually.” His eyes were on the road so he could not see how surprised you were.

“A team of mercenaries? Never picked you for a team player, other than Natasha of course. How is she?” you tried to keep the conversation off of yourself.

“People change. We had some big missions, we needed help and we all realized how easy it is when there’s more of us. Also you were deep underground so we couldn’t get your help. I’m actually headed there now. You should come, catch up with us. The boys will love you.”

“Thanks for the offer but I really shouldn’t. It’ easier to be a ghost when there’s just one of me, you know. “

“Oh come on. Come just for a little while. After that I’ll take you home. Tash will be glad to see you. “

“Fine, fine.” You gave up, knowing you’d better do what he says otherwise he’ll go all big brother on you and you won’t be able to shake him and his team of your tail.

The base they had was huge. It was an old deposit storage and they made good use of it. It was neatly organized  and they even build improvised rooms. It was now full of people joking around drinking beers in what seemed to be a sort of living room.

“Guys I’m home and I found this little pet at a crime scene. Natasha, can we keep it?” he says making his way to his girlfriend.

“Shut up Barton. So nice to see you Y/n. It’s been too long.” She hugs you while the others stare at you making you feel alert and a bit intimidated.

“Yes, it has. “ you smile and scan the people around you. Besides your old friends, mentors and pretty much the closest thing you have to family, there are 6 more guys and another girl. You know some of the faces, but you still feel like you could be attacked any moment. Natasha notices how tense you are and she smiles knowingly.

“Allow me to introduce you to the others. The two brunets over there are Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, deadly, smart and they both make horrible jokes.”

“Nice to meet you.” says Bruce, a nice looking guy who doesn’t seem like he could be an assassin, but you’ve heard stories of “the other guy” and you know he’s no joke.

“I’ll have you know I make the best jokes. I am the best at jokes, and not only that. I’d be happy to demonstrate Y/n.”

“Stark, shut it.” She says rolling your eyes. You’ve never worked together and you know that if you do it would end up with you almost killing him because he pissed you off.

“The others are Wanda and her brother Pietro Maximoff, Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers.” You wave at them. They are all strangers, the first three have weird accents and the latter, well the only thing that you do notice it’s his stunning blue eyes.  He sizes you and you would normally blush under his stare but you are too occupied to stare back.

“So guys, what were you discussing when I came back?” says Clint taking a beer for himself and offering on to you. He plopped on the couch and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

“Tony and I have been working on the new weapons with poison. It should be done in a couple of days.  Thor got him and the twins a job somewhere near the twins’ country.  Natasha is going with them.”

“You are? Why? “

“Well they are not as inconspicuous as I am. They’ll see Thor coming from a mile away when he’s trying to gather up information and the twins are still not experienced enough. It’s not an easy kill mission.”

“Well that means we have the rest of the base for us for the next couple of weeks.”

“We should look into this” said Steve throwing Clint a file.

All this team thing really seems nice. You like the dynamics of their team. Clearly Tony and Bruce are the brains, Natasha and Clint are the stealth killers, Thor looks like part of the muscle and the twins are the begginers, and Steve, he seems to be the leader.

“What do you say Y/n? One for the old times? “ he shows you a picture of the target. ”He’s a wealthy fat man that made his fortune in less honest ways than he claims and that now is wanted by a women society for … oh that’s bad.” he said reading the next page from the file.” From what they told us, he had his men dig up some graves of their founders and stole something really important. I think they are desperate if they are willing to pay this much. And that’s not the only thing they dug up if you know what I mean.”

“Ugh Clint.. wrong choice of words. Also next time shut up.” said Wanda and throws something at him. You have a feeling you’d like her.

“I don’t mean to intrude.” You say, hoping he gets the point and backs down.

“You’re not intruding. Clint’s friends are ours too” says Steve and he takes a gulp of his beer. He winks when he sees you are still looking at him and this time you surely blush.

“Fine, let’s get this asshole.”

 

 


End file.
